


Past Tense

by parka_girl



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what it's like, being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during/a little bit after the movie. Based on movie character versions of the real people and not the real people themselves. Thanks to [metafic](http://metafic.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Also posted to my LJ and [socialnetwrkfic](http://community.livejournal.com/socialnetwrkfic/profile).

Before everything, before you stopped being friends, before the world you knew (thought you knew) collapsed around you, it was was just you and Mark. Maybe he was hard to be friends with, maybe you thought his girlfriend deserved better, maybe you wanted to punch him sometimes. But mostly you loved him. Because he was your best friend, because he understood you (when he was paying attention), because sometimes he wasn't a total asshole. Because no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't push him away. You didn't want to.

The thing you hated most about Sean Parker wasn't that he did what you wanted to do (what you were _supposed_ to be doing), though that bothered you. It was that he basically usurped your position as Mark's best friend. You didn't want to share Mark. That was the best thing about Mark, before Facebook, you only had to compete with his girlfriend and mostly you won. Maybe you should've said something sooner, fought harder, pushed rougher. But when he asked you couldn't say no. Not that you realized you were in love until it was too late. He was your best friend, for fuck's sake.

But now that's over and all you're left with is a few billion dollars and an emptiness that you can't fill, no matter how hard you try.


End file.
